picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn
The 'Spawn '''is the building where you spawn in Picabocraft Town. The current version of the Spawn was a joint effort between Sniper515, Hyperonyx, and MattWalmart. It has Lapus Lazuli floors and Diamomd Block walls and cieling. It contains the rules of the server and other nifty stuff. Original Spawn The Original Spawn was the first building on the server besides Hyperonyx's Class Shack (see History of Picabocraft) before it was destroyed by PopCapGuy in the Greifing Incident (see PopCapGuy's page). From the outside, the spawn looked quite glorious: torces flaring, diamonds shining, and the noteblocks spelling out PC. The Original Spawn was designed and built by MattWalmart. It was later updated with multiple floors by Sniper515. Many other ops added random stuff. Later, MattWalamart added protection to keep people form greifing the spawn The spawn featured a help room , warps, ememergency lava and water pits, and a door to the Picabocraft Town. Just days before it's destruction, MattWalmart had built a New Here section underneith the Spawn. This was a series of signs telling people about Picabocraft, much like the New Player Spawn. The Op Hub was also located under the Spawn, through a secret door in the Help Room. The image of the Original Spawn to the left was used as Picabocraft's icon on everything, such as YouTube and Tumblr, and was pretty much the picture that represented Picabocraft. Original Spawn Help ''This is the section about the Spawn in the help page. Why did I not spawn in the spawn? The way we built the spawn, we kinda accidentaly forgot to put it around the spawnpoint. Not to worry. When you press a warp, it will change that. Where are the warps? The warps are located in a building outside of spawn. To access them, go to the blast proof obsidian building to the left What's with the water and lava pit? The water pit is in case you get caught on fire. The lava pit is in case you get on water. Okay wiseguy, what stops me from walking in in survival mode? Ah, I'm glad you asked, me. A special device beneath the floor constantly changes your gamemode. New Spawn After the Original Spawn was destroyed, the small room where you originally Spawned was rebuilt with just the Lapiz floor and a path leading out for practicality purposes. Soon, the whole spawn was rebuilt, with about the same size as the original but with only one floor. The building itself is a lot more pleasing to the eye than it's preceeder. After all, Farlander Inc. was a part of the production. The diamonds are stil shining, but the torches are no longer flaring. They were replaced with glowstone. There is more glass than before: in fact, most of the walls are made of the stuff. The building itself is more square than the weird lopsided thing the old spawn was. The Help Room was incorporated into the main spawn building and the Warps were placed into a seperate building. There was an added button to change your spawnpoint to the spawn. There is one section underneith the spawn, and that is the Special Event Hall. Category:Sections Category:Spawn